


what's a resolution?

by rivercallum



Series: Becoming Human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor is so happy, Connor's 1st Holiday in general, Connor's 1st New Years, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin isn't an asshole, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Being Awesome, He's actually tolerable, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Resolutions, Party, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not a lot, everyone is happy, like one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: Connor's first New Years!
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Becoming Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	what's a resolution?

**Author's Note:**

> okay folks listen. this WAS going to have a drunk gavin and connor moment but i couldn't fit it in (i know im sORry). but, you might get some convin later down the road. i'm not promising anything, but we'll see.
> 
> anyways, happy new years' everyone and welcome 2021!

Hank's house was pretty lively that evening, filled with a few of their colleagues from work. It was Hank's turn to host the New Year's Eve party, and Connor was more than happy to assist. 

People were strewn about the living room, Hank and Fowler chilling out on the couch with Sumo. Connor, Ben, Tina, Chris and Gavin were sat around the dining table.   
  
The party was more laid-back than Connor had in mind. It was mostly just small groups of his co-workers chatting and laughing with each other while the TV blared with some New Years Eve pre-show. He had researched parties extensively and was prepared for something a lot more intense.  
  
The android liked the calm environment, much like what the break room could be like.   
  
"So Connor," Tina asked, setting her drink down on the table. " What was your favorite thing from this year? "  
  
Connor set down his thirium glass and allowed himself to sort through his memories. He smiled inwardly at a few before picking his selection, LED a lazy yellow.  
  
"Well, I'd have to say it would be when Hank told me I could live here," Connor smiled, his cheeks blushing a light blue from being put on the spot.  
  
"I can drink to that!" Ben cheered, raising his beer bottle up.  
  
Connor raised his thirium glass up in a 'cheers' (something he had just learned), and took a small sip. Parties were interesting to Connor, and it was definitely something he enjoyed.  
  
"Gavin, what about you?" Chris turned this time, facing the detective.  
  
Gavin sat back in his chair, pondering for a moment.  
  
"Well, maybe the last time I punched Connor. That was pretty fun," Gavin teased.  
  
Tina slapped his arm, and Connor just smiled. Gavin had much less malice for androids after the revolution, and him and Connor had made amends after the evidence locker incident.  
  
"That's so fucked, but toss it up!" Ben cheered, heading up for a cheers once more.  
  
This time, Connor cheered with everyone else. 

* * *

  
  
Before long, several hours had passed. It was nearly midnight now, and Connor was by far the only sober person there.  
  
Chris and Ben were laughing it up at the dinning room table, and Tina had already headed out. Gavin was drinking alone, propped up by the wall. Connor stood next to the detective, buzzing with excitement  
  
Fowler had gone home hours earlier, and that just left Hank snoring in his recliner.   
  
"He hasn't seen the ball drop since '022," Gavin snickered, nodding down at the two passed out.  
  
Connor laughed lightly. "I can just imagine."   
  
Gavin nudged the android teasingly. "I'm sure it ain't hard to picture. I think that was the first year Hank hosted too. "  
  
Connor didn't respond, just watching the TV intently. It was nearing the ball drop, the clock ticking just past 11:20.   
  
Connor had enjoyed the party for the most part. He had spent the majority of the night around the dining table with Gavin and the others, chatting about the last year. The brunette had a fun time recalling his good memories and hearing about his friends' lives.   
  
It was interesting to learn about his colleagues, and he cataloged a lot of information for later use. He figured it would be useful when purchasing gifts, or in later conversation. Gavin had a cat, and Tina really liked autumn. Chris and Ben had children, and they enjoyed receiving toys for gifts.  
  
Connor tended to be a bit socially awkward, but his friends took it in good fun, teasing him and making sure to help the android whenever he had difficulties in conversation . It was getting a bit difficult, though. He didn’t like waiting and wanted to welcome in the new year.   
  
It was exciting. He hadn't gotten a chance to experience anything as exciting as this. Festivities were new for the young android.  
  
"So, you make your resolution yet?"  
  
Connor looked at Gavin quizzically. He'd spent hours carefully researching this holiday, but hadn't recalled those words from his studies.  
  
"What?" The android asked, LED blinking yellow.  
  
"Your New Years Resolution." Gavin insisted, looking at the android expectantly.  
  
When Connor didn’t respond, Gavin gave a shocked expression.  
  
"Do you even know what a New Years Resolution is?"  Gavin asked, setting his beer down on a nearby counter.  
  
Connor blinked for a few seconds, searching his databases. His LED flashed yellow as Connor pulled up a definition.  
  
"A New Year's resolution is a tradition , most common in the Western Hemisphere but also found in the Eastern Hemisphere , in which a person resolves to continue good practices, change an undesired trait or behavior , accomplish a personal goal or otherwise improve their life at the start of a new year. However, Wikipedia is not an accredited source, so the definition may change," Connor recalled, turning to look at Gavin.  
  
"Whatever you said kid, need you to dumb It down a bit. Not that sober," Gavin muttered, trying to focus on the android.  
  
" Well , I believe it' s a goal to change something about your lifestyle ," Connor said , picking what he understood from the definition .   
  
"Damn right. So , now that you know , you gotta pick somethin' ," Gavin stumbled over his words a bit , and Connor scanned his blood alcohol level an . 09.  
  
Connor noted the detective wasn't too drunk, but it still made him slightly uncomfortable.   
  
It kind of clicked in Gavin's head when he saw the android's LED flash red.  
  
"Hey, I'm alright. I'm just buzzed a little, " Gavin reassured, standing up straighter.  
  
"Oh, no it's-," Connor started, nervous he was causing Gavin to miss out.  
  
"No no, it's fine. I've had enough anyways," Gavin said adamantly.  
  
Gavin Reed didn't hate androids anymore, but he wasn't trying to be comforting and happy-go-lucky with them. Adjusting took time, but he felt… like he owed to Connor that most other androids.  
  
Connor scanned the room, adjusting the weight on his feet as he checked the time.   
  
11:50. 10 more minutes. Connor couldn't wait.  
  
"Well, since you haven't shared, I guess I can… uh… share mine. I want to… be nicer and… y'know not be so… hard on you plastics, " Gavin said, blushing slightly.  
  
Connor smirked. "Going soft, Detective Reed? What happened to 'they're gonna take our jobs? '"  
  
Gavin spluttered, his face going an even deeper red.  
  
"Shut it, tin-can! All I'm saying is I don't think like that anymore.  God, way to kick a man when he's vulnerable. "   
  
Connor laughed, his LED spinning a bright blue. Gavin's eyes caught it, being slightly mesmerized by the cheerful color.

"I think that I'd like to explore the world more. Put myself out there and really be free," Connor said, looking at Gavin with the most innocent and hopeful eyes the hardened detective had ever seen.

He couldn't make fun of Connor now. Not when the kid looked so happy.

"Then you do that, kid," Gavin said simply, flashing the android a rare smile.  
  
"It's almost time for the countdown!" Connor said, heading into the living room to shake Hank awake.  
  
"Wha… Connor what the fuck is it now? " Hank said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"it's 11:58!" The android cheered, his eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"He's been practically shaking all evening. He wants to see the ball drop," Gavin snickered, crashing down on the couch.  
  
Hank smiled sleepily, sitting up straight and wiping his mouth as he tried orienting himself.  
  
"God Connor, you're really excited huh?" Hank teased, running a hand through Connor's hair playfully.  
  
Connor blushed blue, earning a few snickers from Chris and Ben.  
  
"I've never really celebrated a holiday before," Connor admitted.  
  
"Well then let's make it a good one! Here comes the countdown," Gavin cheered, turning the TV up.  
  
Even Sumo clamored over and sat down in front of the TV, earning eager pets from Connor and a gentle pat from Hank.  
  
"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… ," Connor counted loudly, Chris and Ben joining in.  
  
Gavin smirked, deciding not to partake in the counting. Hank just sat back, staring at the almost child-like wonder on Connor's face. It reminded him how happy he was to be this kid's father.  
  
"5… 4… 3… 2… 1! HAPPY NEW YEARS! " Everyone cheered, even Gavin.  
  
Sumo howled along, Hank quickly trying to silence the St. Bernard. The lieutenant didn't need another noise complaint. Connor laughed at the dog, hugging the pup close.  
  
"Happy New Years, Sumo!" Connor cooed, nuzzling the animal close.  
  
The dog howled again, much to Hank's detest. The old man just laughed in defeat.  
  
Gavin reached in, giving Connor a slap on the back. Chris and Ben just laughed harder, way too drunk at that point.  
  
Connor had a broad smile on his face, the happiness seeming to lift the entire room. He felt so warm and bright inside, and he felt a unfamiliar sensation on his temple.  
  
"Woah kid, you got… a pink light? " Gavin said in shock, leaning close to the android's temple.  
  
Connor just chuckled, seeing a notification in the bottom right of his vision. He'd "unlocked" new colors for his little head light.  
  
"When deviants feel strong emotions, they have the potential to display more colors on their LEDs. I'm feeling really happy, and I… I think I'm feeling in love. In love with life. " Connor said graciously, his voice wistful.  
  
Everyone in the room "awe'd" and Sumo let out another howl.   
  
"Sumo you're gonna get us in trouble!" Hank urged, patting the dog on the back.  
  
Connor's smile somehow got wider. He couldn't process how much he cherished this moment. He almost couldn't fathom how much he loved to live.  
  



End file.
